fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Wears Red: Lions Run Free!
---- Mother Wears Red Arc Lions Run Free! ---- He had to get out of here. He couldn't stay here with that monster. He'd sooner die. Hell, he almost died last night. He had to get out of here if he wanted to have the life he wanted. But how could he get out undetected? Adonis laid in the infirmary cot like a helpless infant. How did that monster know he was turning fourteen today? Adonis shivered. Judging by the way he was talking about his beating, that man was more than just a child abuser. Adonis glanced at the window near his cot. He could open it right now and never look back. But if he got caught he would most likely die for sure. But, escape sounded so good to him he couldn't find it in him to care if he was caught. He'd worry about it when it happened and if it did he'd send that old bastard into a Nightmare. There's no way that old fart could withstand his own fears. Only God knows what goes on in his demented mind. Adonis stood the best he could and opened the latch to his window. He turned around to take in his surroundings before he hopped out the window. On the nightsand near his cot lay his mother's red cloak. Of course, he quickly grabbed it and put the hood up. Near the nightstand was a dirty, cracked mirror. If he looked closely he could see moss on the corners. He almost wanted to break the mirror as he took in his own appearance. His left eye was bruised and turning a sickly blue color. His forearms had welts from the belt whippings and his left cheek had a scratch from what was no doubt the belt buckle. Adonis growled in his distressed state. Soon, he would be out of here. Now having everything he needed, Adonis quickly scurried up his bed and climbed out the window. Now, he didn't expect the infirmary to be on the sixth floor. He did his best to keep his screams quiet, but he was sure someone had already heard him. Quickly, he took out the spell book from his cloak pocket and flipped to the Air Magic section. Without a second to lose, he shouted the spell. "Levitation!" ''he recited. His pounding heart calmed as he slowly descended to the ground. He thanked the God's above that he found this book. He also had a feeling he'd be needing it a lot tonight. As he reached the pavement, he nearly wanted to kiss it. Freedom at last! He didn't expect the mistresses to not notice his disappearance, but he also didn't expect things to be this easy to attempt escape. He quietly made his way away from the building. Which way would he go? North or South? "Dammit! He escaped!" the disciplinary officer's voice boomed from the building. North it is. Suddenly, the large lights he didn't know existed outside shone on him and pinpointed his location. "Shit." Adonis seethed. He picked up speed and ran north. If he was caught by the disciplinary officer he would no doubt have to fight him. Adonis smirked to himself. He wouldn't mind beating that sick asshole to a pulp after what he did to him. He heard shouts in the far distance calling his name. He had been spotted! Adonis flipped through the spell book to find a spell that would make him temporarily faster, but there was no such thing. The disciplinary officer was gaining on him now. If he got caught all his efforts would be in vain. Adonis whipped his head forward to find a lake in front of him. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to his head. "I've got you now you little shit!" the officer cried in satisfaction. Adonis smirked. "It ain't over 'till it's over!" he proclaimed. Concentrating, Adonis brought his magic energy to his feet and legs. When it was all there, he quickly dashed onto the water. The officer watched in shock as Adonis began to run across the medium sized body of water. "What the devil?! What in bloody hell have you done?" the officer cried out. Adonis stuck up his most offensive fingers at him. "It's called Water Concentration! I thought you were an expert mage Officer!" the boy taunted. "You dare to mock me?! You're not the only one who knows Water Magic, '''Water Cane!" the officer screamed. The body of water mutated into a whip and reached for Adonis. It struck him and he lost his concentration. "Dammit!" Adonis cursed. "Got you now, you little bastard! You're gonna live in that torture room!" the officer taunted as he used the water made whip to drag his seemingly unconscious body to him. "Alls well that ends we-" Adonis's body came to life and his eyes hardened. He braced his arms against his chest and called his attack. '"Evil Explosion!" he cried. The water around them got between their hostile embrace and exploded between them, sending both of their bodies flying in opposite directions. Fortunately, Adonis landed in a fuzzy bush. He wasn't so sure about the officer. Not like he cared, he wouldn't see him again anyway. Adonis took in his surroundings. If his memory served him, the captial city wasn't far from here. He stood up and immediately fell back down. His body was too worn out and sore from the final blow. His prior injuries from the beating he took weren't any help either. Every ounce of pain was coming back to him and he groaned in pain. "ARGH! I FOUND YOU!" cried a voice from the left. Adonis didn't have to turn his head to know who it was. The disciplinary officer bent in front of him. "Did you miss me?" he sneered. He snapped his fingers, bringing up Adonis's body sensitivity like he did the other night and began assaulting his body. "You dared to mock me? You think you're hot shit huh?! Now you'll die here! Say hello to that mother of yours, although I think that'll be hard to do if you're in hell." the evil man smirked. Suddenly, the man was engulfed in red flames. The man screamed and pushed himself away from the boy. "How d-dare you!" he screamed in agony as his body burned. "N-No! I didn't!" Adonis protested. He paused. If it wasn't him, then who? The man's face was set on fire and he cried in anguish. "No, it was me." said a voice. "You shouldn't abuse your kids, old man." The voice appeared to belong to a red haired man. How ironic, his hair matched his flames. "In fact, people like you don't deserve to live." And with that, he flicked his wrist and incinerated his entire being. The red haired man brushed off his shoulders as if he had gotten dust on them. "That takes care of that." The red haired man quickly approached Adonis. "Hey, you'll be alright now. He can't hurt you anymore." the man said softly. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked. Tears welled up in Adonis's eyes. "I'm an orphan sir." he weeped. The red haired man was taken aback by his tears. "Gah, well don't cry! Geez kid." he pouted. "Sorry," Adonis sniffled. "It's just...It's been so long since I've had freedom." The red haired man looked northward. "Hey, how about you become apart of my guild?" he suggested. "A-a guild?" Adonis asked. "Yeah! I saw that fight you put up back there on my way here. You've got talent. Even if you say no I'm still gonna take you with me. You're injured." the red haired man persisted. Adonis laughed the best he could with his injured form. "With enthusiam like that, how can I say no?" he chuckled. "My name is Adonis Cesaire," he introduced himself. "What's yours?" "My name's Abraham Froth, your new guild master."